Unite the Family
Unite the Family is the first episode of the second series of Robokip (and the twenty fifth episode overall). The episode premiered on 24th October, 2016. The episode is notable for introducing most of Pop's family. Plot The episode begins with Aliyah and Pop walking up a hill to get to the latter's house, as his family are having a reunion (it is not explained why a reunion is happening). A few minutes into the episode, we are introduce to Ashanti, Pop's tomboyish sister, Evan, his middle-aged, posh father, and Lydia, his overprotective mother, who talks to and treats him like a toddler. The viewers are also introduced to Pop's auntie Maurine, who he finds embarrassing due to the fact she acts very crazy. Aliyah initially finds the lot boring and unusual, but hides her emotions. Aliyah finds Evan's old fashioned camera, and hides it when nobody is looking to make things interesting. When the family realise the camera is missing, they start panicking, so Aliyah pretends to coincidentally find it, causing the family to think high about her. When the family ask Aliyah about herself during the lot are having dinner, she tell lies about herself to make it appear that she is a great person who has done a lot in her (8 years of) life. She also claims that she can detect any object from 10 metres away (which everybody believes), causing the lot to go on a hunt around the house when Maurine tells her that she lost her (pretend) microphone. After 15 minutes of looking around the place, Aliyah, with help from Pop, finds the microphone underneath a sofa. Aliyah then admits that she lied about herself and that she hid Evan's camera herself. Although Pop is angry about this at first, the family state that they had fun looking around the house for the two objects, and they want Aliyah to come around again. Though it does not play a role in the episode's plot, several times throughout the episode, Kip is seen getting a new coat of paint done by Mario. Quotes * Evan: "So, was it your idea to invite Aliyah along?" * Pop: "Well, I asked her a few days ago and she declined my offer, but she decided to tag along at the last second." * Evan: "Well, I mean, a women's mind is cleaner than a man's, since she changes it more often." ---- * Aliyah and Pop are walking up to the latter's house, in the sunset. * Pop: "By the way, just a warning, my auntie Maurine is... let's say.. a bit crazy." * Aliyah: "What does she do, like?" * The two stop in their places. * Pop: "Let's just say she is... a bit... unique." * Aliyah: "Like everybody else?" * Pop: "What? Oh." ---- * Ashanti: "So, do you like Aaliyah?" * Pop: "It's a-lie-a, not a-lee-a." * Ashanti: "Not her!" * Pop: "Oh, sort of. Don't know much about her... except I know about her." ---- * Pop: "Hey, Ashanti, what is your password?" * Ashanti: "Incorrect." * Pop types "incorrect" in the password section. * Pop: "Why did you make it that?" * Ashanti: "Because if I forget, it will remind me, saying that my password is incorrect." Trivia * The episode does not feature Jasmine, Lucifer, Bert and Dolly (though Jasmine is mentioned). Melanrie appears briefly, but has no lines. * Gerald is only seen at the very end of the episode. Man with White Shirt cameos * Seen dancing behind a window when Aliyah and Pop enter the latter's house. * Seen running around in circles during the dance scene. Trivia Man cameos Seen twice during Kip's segments of the episode. Category:Robokip